


[podfic] this is not a microcosm

by reena_jenkins, theladyscribe



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Baseball, Gen, ITPE 2017, Minor League Baseball, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Five scenes from the minor leagues.





	[podfic] this is not a microcosm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is not a microcosm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807434) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Baseball, Minor League Baseball, Backstory, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:14:16  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(Pitch\)%20_this%20is%20not%20a%20microcosm_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0800.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **knight_tracer**


End file.
